


Dean's Not Gay

by stillnotoverdoomsday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotoverdoomsday/pseuds/stillnotoverdoomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Sam, Dean is going to a gay bar...with Cas...pretending to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Not Gay

Sam, Cas, and Dean were in the bunker. 

"No. I'm not doing it." Says Dean.

"Dean, I already told him you'd meet him there to ask him what he knows about the case." Says Sam reasonably.

"Why did it have to be there. You could've picked anywhere else." Dean says.

"He wanted some place that was fun and casual." Says Sam. Dean glares at him.

"Sam i don't know if you've noticed, but I don't think a gay bar is fun or casual. What if he he hits on me something?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"He's not gonna hit on you." He says.

"How do you know?" Asked Dean.

Sam hesitates for second before saying "Because I told him you were bringing your boyfriend." Dean glared even harder.

"I wasn't aware that Dean had a boyfriend." says Cas seriously.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Cas!" Dean says loudly.

"There's no need to get angry, Dean. I'm sure you'll find someone." Cas says. Dean takes a deep breath to calm down, as Sam try's to hold in his laughter. 

"Cas. I'm not gay, or bi. I'm strait."  
Dean says.

"Then why is Sam sending you to a gay bar?" Cas asks.

"Because Sam's a b***h." Says Dean.

"Jerk." Sam says as Cas hold in his comment that Sam does not look nor act like a female dog.

"Dean, just suck it up and go." Sam says "You're meeting in an hour."

"I can't go. You said that I had a boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." Dean says happy that he found a way out of it.

"That's why..." Sam says walking over to Cas, "Cas will be you're boyfriend." He pats Cas on the back grinning like an idiot. He wishes he could be there to see it.

Dean finally ends up giving in. He reluctantly drives to the bar with Cas and they get a table. Dean feels nervous. He's not homophobic. If dudes wanna like dudes that's fine. He's just a bit uncomfortable with being in a gay bar Surrounded gay people who think he's gay. 

"Hey, Dean." Says the guy they were supposed to meet. He sits down in front if them.

"Hey, Jim." Dean says

"I'd this your boyfriend?" He asks referring to Cas. Dean clears his throat.

"Yes. Yes he is. This is Cas" Dean says a bit awkwardly.

"How did you two meet?" He inquires.

"He um..." Dean starts, not knowing what to say.

"He stabbed me in the chest." Cas says seriously.

"What?!" Jim exclaimed.

"He means metaphorically . I was a jerk back then." Dean says giving Cas a look.

"Yes." Cas says catching on, "then we fell in love and had sex." 

Dean chokes on his beer. 

"Are you alright, Dean, my love?"  
Asks Cas who was concerned.

Making sure he doesn't choke again, Dean says "Yeah. So about the case." 

"Right." Says Jim "So I'm pretty sure it's..." Jim tells them everything he knows about the case and offers to help. Dean was hesitant not wanting to keep pretending to be gay or bi or whatever he was pretending to be, but Cas didn't understand that and gladly welcomed him along. 

"Awesome. We can meet back at my place with your brother." He says leaving. Cas and Dean leave rather quickly to avoid any unwanted company. They drive back to the bunker to get Sam.

"So how'd your date go?" Sam asks them mockingly.

"It went well." Cas says while Dean just glares at Sam.

"Tell me everything." Sam says.

"What are you a 12 year old girl?" Dean says.

"Dean, I'm fairly certain he's a grown man in his mid-thirties." Days Cas.  
Dean rolls his eyes. "As for Sam's question, We walked in and got a table. Then Jim came to our table and asked us how we met. I then proceeded to tell him that Dean stabbed me in the chest." Sam laughed. "I saw from Dean's reaction that I said the wrong thing. He told Jim that I meant it as a metaphor. I caught on telling them that after that we fell in love and had sexual intercorse." Sam losses it and laughs hysterically while Cas keeps talking. "Then he told us what he knew about the case and agreed to meet us at his house with you." He turns to Dean who was red with embarrassment. "Dean, you should really teach your brother that its not polite to laugh while someone else is talking." That made Sam laugh even more.

Eventually Sam stops laughing. dean then told Sam and Cas that he was not acting gay. he'll talk the talk, but he will not walk the walk. 

The 3 of them go to meet Jim and start researching. It was a warewolf, so it wasn't too hard of a hunt, but Jim still insists on coming along. So he does.

The 4 of them gank it and say their goodbyes, but Sam hangs back a bit.

"Thanks for doing this, man." Sam says. 

"It's no problem, but for the record, it you hadn't told me otherwise, I probably would've thought they were actually gay." Says Jim.

"Yeah. It always kinda comes off that way. But thanks anyway for helping me get back at them." Sam says.

"You're welcome, Sam" Jim says leaving.

About a week later Dean finds out...

"SAMMY!!!" ...lets just say it wasn't pretty.

The End


End file.
